Sex, Blood, and Revenge
by Yami-Jen
Summary: What if Ryou's Yami was female? And she (much like Bakura) wanted to collect all the millenium items so she could destroy Yami? Yeah, the prologue explains it all so please R&R!! ^_^ Contains minimal mentions of Yaoi and mainly het...*Next Chappie Up!!*
1. Prologue

Sex, Blood, and Revenge  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
A/N: Yay! A new fic! I'll tell you though, this one will be long, and I have no clue how much time it will take me to write it all....But it should be good! I'm excited about it at least! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kanika, my OC and what takes place in this story....  
  
  
Warnings: minimal suggestions of yaoi, het sex, violence, death (but not too much!), bad language...  
  
  
STORY NOTES! PLEASE READ:  
  
Okay, the prologue takes place in Ancient Egypt, and the rest is in modern day Britain/Japan, but with many references and possibly flashbacks to what happened in the past. So here is a list of what the characters names were in Egypt, just in case there's any confusion:  
  
*Yami Yugi (pharaoh): Nahket (I think I've heard this name used before, but I don't know where....but it is in fact an ancient Egyptian name, I found it on some website...)  
  
*Seto (high priest): Setekh  
  
*Ryou's Yami (my OC & tomb robber): Kanika (which means 'black' or 'dark' so I thought it fit! ^_^)  
  
*Bakura (tomb robber): Bakari  
  
*Yami Malik (tomb robber): Mariku  
  
*My OC's brother: Kontar (He's only in the prologue though...)  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
Long ago, in the time of the ancient Egyptians, there was a little girl named Kanika. Her mother and father were peasants, but wealthy enough to avoid becoming the pharaoh's slaves. There was something very strange about this girl, however. She looked nothing like her parents, nor her older brother Kontar. They had the typical Egyptian features, dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. The little girl was almost the opposite. Her skin was very pale, a milky white, and her hair was silvery white as well. Her eyes were the only feature she had in common with her kin, they were a dark chocolately brown.  
  
So because of her striking and very strange appearance, her parents wisely kept her covered and hidden, realizing that others might take advantage of her, and that possibly the pharaoh might even take such a rare beauty to be his or his young son's pleasure slave.   
  
So up to the age of ten, Kanika led a fairly typical, happy life, but unfortunately, things were about to change. Shortly after her tenth birthday, her parents fell ill from some strange sickness that had been spreading across the city. They died shortly, and Kontar, now 13, was forced to take his sister and leave their home, for thieves and the other evil that dwelled in the poorer part of Egypt were soon trying to take advantage of the two. They lived in the streets, and in abandoned buildings, and soon both picked up the skills necessary to survive in such a manner: stealing, evading palace guards and street merchants, and sometimes even killing.  
  
By the time Kanika was fourteen, her brother 17, the pair had developed the perfect way to make a comfortable living. Kanika, using her exotic looks, would lure some fool with a pouch full of money to some remote location. But instead of getting what he expected, he would instead come face to face with Kontar's blade. This worked unbelievable well for quite a while, allowing them to have a house and live pleasantly, until tragedy struck once again.  
  
When Kanika was fifteen, she and her brother were caught for the first time. They made the mistake of trying to rob a palace guard, who was wearing a hidden sword, and he easily overpowered the two young ones. Thanks to Kontar, Kanika managed to escape but he didn't. Whether he was taken to the dungeons or killed, she never knew, but she never saw her brother again.  
  
So Kanika was all alone for the first time in her life. She still was able to steal and survive without being caught, until she met a most unusual person. She was wandering the streets, looking for her next victim, when she spotted a cloaked individual. A large hood covered his face and hair, and normally Kanika would have passed him off as a simple peasant, but the cloak was made of very fine material. She decided that even if he didn't have much money, she would very much like that cloak for herself.  
  
So she threw back her hood and started her routine seduction. She whispered to the man to follow her, and he did, but when she pulled her dagger to finish him off, he pulled one of his own. She was shocked, and because of his superior strength, she was soon at his mercy. But an even greater shock came when the man pulled his own hood back. He was just a boy, and he looked almost exactly like her. He had the same pale skin and hair and dark eyes, the only real differences being that he was male and maybe a year or two older than she was.   
  
After the shock wore off, Kanika discovered that this boy was a thief as well, and had been watching her for quite some time. His name was Bakari and he never knew his parents. Were they related? Quite possibly, but they had no way of knowing if they really were or not. Bakari had also spent much of his life covered up and in hiding, for men wanted the exotic boy just as much as they wanted the exotic girl.  
  
Anyway, Kanika and Bakari worked together, much as she had with her brother earlier, but there was one major difference. The pair eventually became lovers. Kanika, even though she had always played the part of the whore since a very young age, was still completely innocent, and Bakari was more than willing to teach her to make love. This would become, for both of them, the deepest love they would know in this lifetime.  
  
After a couple years of bliss, a new person joined the picture: Mariku. The couple had met him in the same they had met each other, they basically tried to rob him. Mariku was taller and older than both of the other two and much stronger so he easily overpowered them. He was very stunning in his own way, with his sun-bleached hair and lavender eyes, and both Kanika and Bakari fell hard for him. They joined forces and Mariku brought a new concept to the white-haired pair. He was the one who introduced them to tomb robbing.  
  
They lived together for a while, in the house that Kanika had lived with her brother, and all three eventually became lovers. First it was Mariku and Kanika who were together, and then Mariku and Bakari. The bond between the white-haired pair and Mariku would never grow as strong as the one they had with each other, however.  
  
During their time together, the three shifted from mugging and simple thievery, to tomb robbing, which was much more dangerous, yet also much more rewarding. Their method was very similar to their earlier ones in the city. First Kanika would seduce the guards, then when they were least expecting it, Bakari and Mariku would strike. They would take all the gold and jewels they could carry, and sell it quite easily in the market.  
  
Eventually the trio became one of the most feared in Egypt. They left no witnesses and there was no pattern to their attacks. Plus no one would ever expect a woman to be part of a gang of tomb robbers. They were incredibly clever and elusive, no one ever could seem to catch them, or even describe them.  
  
Things changed though, when Kanika turned 18. the old pharaoh of Egypt died, leaving the throne to his young son, Prince Nahket. He was a striking young man of 18 and had spiky tri-colored hair and fiery crimson eyes. He was much more intelligent and intuitive than his elderly father and was very determined to catch the raiders that were breaking into the tombs of his relatives. And so when his father was placed in his own tomb, he stationed guards inside, as well as at the entrance, and in many other strategic locations, wanting to be sure that his father's grave would be untouched.  
  
This information was unknown to Kanika and the others, so when they attacked that tomb, eager for the large amount of wealth inside, the three had much more to deal with than what they had expected. Once they had taken care of many of the guards, they proceeded to take what they could, and then ran. Kanika had found a most unusual treasure. It was a golden ring with a pyramid inside, with the eye of Ra upon it. She, for some reason, felt very drawn to it, and took it with her when they ran.  
  
Once the trio reached their home, they thought they were safe, but how wrong they were. A couple of guards had watched them inside the tomb, and then followed them home. Later in the day, Pharaoh Nahket sent a small army to capture them. Luckily for Mariku, he wasn't around when they arrived, and therefore escaped capture. Kanika, seeing them coming, ran outside and threw the ring she had found in some of the foliage surrounding the place. For some reason, she couldn't bear the thought of letting it fall into the hands of someone else.   
  
Bakari and Kanika were captured. The guards searched the area, retrieving all the stolen treasure, but somehow they missed the golden ring. It remained in the bushes, discovered by no one.  
  
The white-haired pair were brought before the pharaoh to receive their punishment. Kanika noticed he was wearing a pyramid shaped puzzle with a marking of an eye similar to the ring she found, but that was soon to be the last of her thoughts. The pharaoh declared that Bakari would be put to death, but Kanika, being but a 'helpless' woman, would be his personal slave. Kanika kicked and screamed and fought, trying to prove that she was no more innocent than the boy was, but to no avail.   
  
Bakari was beheaded and his lover was forced to watch. And if that wasn't punishment enough, Kanika was then made to be the pharaoh's personal pleasure slave. Nahket thought she was gorgeous and that was the true reason why she wasn't put to death as well. So she endured night after night of very unpleasant sex with the one man that she hated with a passion. The murderer of her lover, and probably her brother as well. But she could do nothing of her predicament and so she just took it.  
  
Pharaoh Nahket wasn't immune, however, to life's problems and he had a major one himself. His high priest Setekh, owner of a rod with the eye marking on it, was his sworn rival and enemy, wanting to take the throne for himself. Kanika heard about this during her stay in the palace, but she didn't care. She actually hoped Setekh would kill Nahket and take over, for anyone would be better than the pharaoh whom she despised. She saw Setekh once, when he was visiting the palace. He had cold icy-blue eyes and dark hair. His skin was very pale though, and Kanika actually thought he was very beautiful. She'd much rather be his slave than the evil pharaoh's.  
  
One day, after quite a long stay in the palace, Kanika found the opportunity to escape. Setekh had entered the palace and demanded to see Nahket, so guards and servants alike were in an uproar. She easily slipped out, for she was the last of their worries, and made her way back to the house she called home for many years.  
  
When she arrived, she found the place completely empty, Mariku nowhere to be seen. This aroused her curiosity. During her time at the palace she had often wondered what had become of the blond. She had even become rather suspicious. How did he know to leave when he did? And why would he have never returned? Even if she had found him again, she would definitely never trust him again. What if he had taken a part in the capture that led to Bakari's death? Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head, clearing her thoughts.   
  
She absentmindedly went around to the back of the house. Remembering her actions the day she was captured, she dug around in the bushes and found the ring she had so desperately thrown. She reached for it, but the moment it came into contact with her skin, she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kanika came to a while later, feeling very strange. Realizing she was no longer outside, she looked about the room she was in. It was dark with candles all about, and a bed, which she was lying on, and a few Egyptian decorations, not much different from the ones that were in Bakari's and her old room. She rubbed her head and glanced around again. There was no door. She jumped up, eyes darting about desperately, but there was no way out. No windows. Nothing. She was about to start panicking, when some pale smoke filled a corner of the room and a man appeared.  
  
She gasped. The man was wearing white robes and a turban over his dark hair. He opened his eyes and fixed them on her, "Hello Kanika."  
  
She cried out and backed away, completely confused to everything that was happening, "Who are you? And where are we? And where's the fucking door?!"  
  
The man chuckled, "I am Shadi. We are in your soul room inside the millenium ring. And there is no door because you cannot leave this room until the ring is in the hands of your soulmate, or host, whose body you will use."  
  
She just gaped at him, not understanding. He smiled, "You see Kanika, the Pharaoh Nahket placed a spell, or curse I suppose, upon all the millenium items." Seeing her still-confused look he explained, "All the golden magical items with the eye of Ra upon them."  
  
She nodded, remembering that Setekh and Nahket both had them as well.  
  
He continued, "Setekh was going to take over Egypt, and only the gods know what he would do." He shuddered before going on, "So Pharaoh Nahket placed a spell upon all the items, trapping the owner within them, until it falls in the hands of their soulmate, which will probably take thousands of years. Then you all will be released once again, using them as your host. You will be their darkness, or Yami, to their light, or Hikari. I guess Nahket believed that in a few thousand years, things will be different and the danger of what Setekh would do would pass."  
  
Kanika looked down at her hands, "Why was I trapped then?"   
  
Shadi smirked, "Well, you did have the ring, no? Nahket cast the spell before Setekh had even reached him, so he really didn't know whose hands the items were in. He thought only of the welfare of Egypt."  
  
Kanika nodded, looking up again, "How many items are there?"   
  
Shadi replied, "Seven. I am the keeper of the millenium items, and I hold two myself. It is my job to make sure that the rest fall in the hands of the correct people. And some items had no owner at the time of the spell, so I must give them to whoever shows the ability to control and keep them."  
  
Kanika looked puzzled, "Why?"  
  
Shadi smirked, "You ask too many questions, young one. I'll tell you this, if someone controlled all seven, they would have ultimate power. That is why I must spread them out." He turned, the smoke appearing again, "Now sleep. It'll be many millennia before you'll be released.  
  
With that, he was gone. Kanika took one more look around before a powerful drowsiness overcame her. She laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep, but not a pleasant one. She was plagued for 5,000 years with dreams of her parents and brother, Bakari's death, and the raping she endured for so long. Her anger and her need for revenge grew...  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I didn't really go into much detail here, but it's basically just a summary of what happened in the past. The rest of the chapters won't be that way. And actually, thinking about it, this could stand alone as its own story if I did go into detail. Hmmmm....*shakes her head* Nope. I'm too lazy! I wanted to do the modern day one instead! Maybe eventually I'll do a prequel! ^_^  
  
So let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I write more! Which *hopefully* will be soon! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Sex, Blood, and Revenge  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
A/N: Chappie one is here! ^_^ The main pairing for this story is Ryou x Kanika (OC). Other pairings with my OC will probably occur, as well as some yaoi ones eventually...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kanika, my OC and what takes place in this story....  
  
  
Warnings: minimal suggestions of yaoi, het sex, violence, death (but not too much!), bad language...  
  
  
STORY NOTES!:  
  
/blah/ = Ryou to Kanika  
//blah// = Kanika to Ryou  
  
************************************  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~The Meeting~  
  
  
Ryou Bakura smiled happily as he signed for the package that had arrived for him from his father. He carried it inside and set it on the dining room table, wondering what it possibly could be.  
  
Ryou's father was an archeologist, and for the most part worked in Egypt. He loved the tombs and treasures, not to mention the wealth of ancient knowledge that could be found there. He even used to take his family with him, his wife and son. That all ended when Ryou's mother died there, from some strange sickness that no Egyptian doctor could cure. Devastated, he sent Ryou back to England, his mother's home country. He was afraid Ryou would catch the sickness too, or be taken advantage of by the sometimes-desperate poor population of Egypt. Mr. Bakura was actually Japanese, and about the only feature his son received from him was his deep chocolate eyes. Ryou inherited the pale beauty of his mother, pure silvery-white hair and milky white skin, and that was part of the reason he was ever more precious to his father.  
  
So Ryou lived alone in England. He really didn't have any family other than his father, who rarely visited, but he really didn't mind that much. He had some close friends he made at his school. By the age of sixteen, he was a fairly normal teenager; the only thing he really missed was his ever-absent father, so getting a package from him was a huge deal.  
  
Grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer, Ryou cut through the packaging tape and opened the box. Inside, there was a wrapped object, and a note sitting on top of it. He picked it up and read it:  
  
"Dear Ryou,   
  
I'm sorry I missed your birthday yet again. You know how things get here, especially since we found a new tomb, and so I couldn't possibly leave. Enclosed in the box is your present, one of the treasures we found. According to the hieroglyphics in the tomb, it's called the Millenium Ring, and supposedly, the owner should wear it around their neck. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was for you. Take good care of it -- It's worth quite a bit. Plus it might have something to do with this mystery we're trying to solve that deals with one of the ancient pharaoh's powers. Well, hopefully I'll see you again by Christmas. Behave yourself and I'll give you a call soon when I reach civilization again.   
  
Love always, Dad"  
  
Ryou sighed. He'd been hoping to see his father sooner, but at least he was getting a phone call. But when would that be? His father rarely was in civilization, especially when there was a new tomb. Oh well. His father liked to call at unexpected times anyways. He liked to see if his son really was behaving himself. Y'know, no loud parties, alcohol, and loose girls at his house. But Ryou was a good kid. He never participated in things that would disappoint his father if he knew.  
  
The white-haired boy focused his attention back on the open package. Almost cautiously, he reached inside and removed the wrapped item. It was kinda heavy. Probably gold, since his father said it was worth a lot. He pulled off the cloth to find quite a strange object. It was a ring like his father said, but not a ring like he thought would be. It was a round 'ring' of gold, with a pyramid attached in the center. The pyramid had the eye of Ra on it. Ryou's eyes widened. He knew from his father's stories that it probably had to do with a pharaoh then. Dangling from the ring, were several spikes, golden as well. Running his fingers over the cool metal, he sighed in appreciation. It was beautiful. There was a loop at the top, probably to attach a chain or something.  
  
Remembering what his father wrote, Ryou ran upstairs to his room. After digging around for a bit, the boy found just what he was looking for. A thin piece of leather. He could tie that to the ring and wear it, just like the ancient pharaohs probably did! He liked the idea.  
  
Taking the stairs back down two at a time, he ran back to the dining room and the ring. He quickly attached the leather and brought the golden object over his head. It felt nice. Ryou smiled to himself. It felt....comforting almost. But there was a strange feeling that began to cloud his mind. He could sense something, like another presence. But how?  
  
Ryou gripped a chair for support and clenched his eyes, almost passing out because the feeling was so strong. He opened his eyes again, just in time to witness a blinding burst of light, coming from the ring. His hands flew to his eyes to shield them, and the light slowly diminished. When his vision cleared enough to see, he gasped in shock. He wasn't alone anymore. "Oh my god..." He whispered.  
  
Standing before him was...a girl? That's what she looked like, but how could a girl just appear like that, from a ring of all things? The girl's eyes opened and focused on the frozen boy. She looked just like him! Her hair was silvery-white and her eyes were a deep brown, though they were a bit more angular than his. Ryou cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as he realized something else too. She was completely naked. And making no move to cover herself. Not that she should have any reason to be embarrassed. She had a beautifully pale form that was built a lot like Ryou's. It was just female instead.  
  
After a few minutes, when he started feeling the need to do SOMETHING other than stand and stare, Ryou stuttered a greeting, "Uh, h-hello?"  
  
The girl's face lit up with a smile, "Hello Bakari. It is good to see you again."  
  
Ryou gathered himself together some more before he spoke, "Um, my name isn't Bakari....I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura."  
  
The girl smiled none-the-less, "Okay Ryou. My name is Kanika, but you can just call me Yami."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, and you are my Hikari."  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yes, I am the darker form of you and you are the lighter form of me."  
  
//As well as my masculine side.//  
  
Ryou jumped in surprise. The voice seemed to speak in his mind! "How'd you do that?" He asked warily.  
  
Kanika smirked.   
  
//We are soul mates. You released me by putting on the ring. I was trapped inside it for 5,000 years and only my soul mate could release me. You are more or less my host. I take physical form through you, and both of us now have soul rooms inside the ring. Try speaking mentally to me. You can through the link we have.//  
  
Ryou was still a bit shocked.  
  
/We are linked?/  
  
//Yes Ryou.//  
  
Ryou took a moment to process all he had been told. You would think that he'd be completely shocked and possibly afraid of what he just experienced, but he wasn't. His father had long ago filled his head with stories of what the ancient Egyptians could do, and he always kinda hoped he'd get to see it first-hand.  
  
While Ryou was thinking, Kanika looked around the room. The boy might have been surprised by the ancient powers he saw at work, she was amazed at her surroundings. By digging through Ryou's mind, she understood most of what she saw, though. A dining table, kitchen, TV, radio. While she was looking around, Kanika finally realized she wasn't wearing anything. Oh well. She didn't care. The boy obviously liked what he saw, judging from his burning face and the slight bulge in his pants. She thought he was beautiful. 'So much like Bakari...'  
  
When Ryou finally spoke again, it was in the halting embarrassed tone he used earlier, "Um, maybe I should get you something to wear...." He trailed off as he tried to keep his eyes on her face.  
  
Kanika smirked at him, "What? Don't you like what you see?"  
  
She approached the poor boy and placed her arms around his neck. She was slightly shorter than he, and so she stared up into his eyes, completely unnerving him. "Don't you want me?"  
  
Ryou finally jerked back from her touch, "Yes, but it wouldn't be right." He was still furiously blushing and he turned away.  
  
Kanika smiled, loving the reaction she was getting, "But why not? I can see into your soul, love. How else do you think I'm speaking your language? I most certainly did not in Egypt!"  
  
Ryou kept his back to her, "It might have been okay to prance around naked and have sex with people you've just met back in Egypt, but here in Britain it is very improper."  
  
Kanika smirked again, "I was just teasing you, dear." She closed her eyes for a moment and clothes appeared on her. She wore a sweater, much like Ryou's, and instead of jeans, she had a skirt. And around her neck was a duplicate Millenium Ring. "Ryou, it's okay to look now."  
  
Ryou turned slightly and gasped when he saw what she was wearing, "How did you do that?!"   
  
"Just one of the powers of that ring you're wearing. Now tell me, where is Britain? I mean in relation to Egypt? And why are we dressed like this? And do you know anyone else who has an item like the Ring?"  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Ryou spent the next few hours explaining things to Kanika. She seemed to catch on to things quickly, seeing as how she could search Ryou's mind for information. By evening, she had a pretty good understanding of how things worked. With his yami hovering around him constantly, Ryou decided to fix dinner.  
  
"Do you live all alone? Don't you have a family or lovers?"  
  
Ryou flushed a bit as he continued to stir the pot of macaroni, "I have a father, but he's in Egypt. He studies the ancient civilizations."  
  
Kanika smirked, "I could tell him quite a bit..."  
  
Ryou quickly shook his head, "No, I don't think anyone should know about you. Not right away at least."  
  
"Fine. But why are you here? And why all alone?"  
  
"My mother died in Egypt, so my father sent me here, my mother's home country. I don't have anyone else living here because I'm only sixteen years old and my father would murder me when he found out."  
  
"So you don't have any lovers?"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "No. Things are different now. People usually don't get married or into serious relationships till they're older."  
  
Kanika nodded, "I understand now....in Egypt a girl would be married off by age twelve or thirteen. As soon as she was able to bear children."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
The girl smiled sadly, "No. My parents died when I was very young, and so I had to take care of myself. I was a thief. I did have a lover who looked very much like you though..."  
  
"Bakari right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. He died though. The pharaoh murdered him. I don't know why I called you that, there's no way I'll ever see him again."  
  
Ryou finished up the meal he prepared and the two ate in silence. Ryou finally decided to speak up, "Sooooo, you can eat even though you're a spirit?"  
  
Kanika nodded, "Yes. I don't need to, but I can."  
  
Ryou nodded and stared back into his food, "So how old were you when you were trapped in the Ring?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Kanika suddenly set her fork down and set her gaze back on Ryou, "You never answered my earlier question. Do you know of anyone else who owns a Millenium Item?"  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
Kanika sighed in exasperation, "You know no one who has a golden object with the eye of Ra on it?!"  
  
Ryou shook his head again.  
  
"Ra damn it!"  
  
Ryou eyes widened at her outburst, "I'm sorry....why do you want to know?"  
  
Kanika just waved her hand dismissivly, "There might have been other people trapped in them, I was just curious..."  
  
"So there are more items like my ring?"  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
With his yami's help, Ryou cleaned up the dishes, while discussing the seven Millenium Items. Kanika, however, was very careful with what she told the boy. She didn't want him to know her true motive. He seemed so innocent...and he probably wouldn't like what she had in mind.  
  
When the dishes were done the pair watched some TV. The dark girl was endlessly amazed at the shows and commercials and news from all over the world. It was incredible what technology could do these days.  
  
Eventually, Ryou decided it was time for bed. He announced this to Kanika and she smirked evilly at him, "I'm going to sleep with you, right?"  
  
After turning several shades of red, Ryou replied, "Uh, no. You can have the guest bedroom."  
  
"But Ryou, I don't want to be all alone!" She decided not to tell him about how she could go to her soul room and sleep there, disappearing from the physical world. That would ruin the fun. She'll let him know the next morning.  
  
Ryou sighed, unable to argue further, "Fine." Hey, he actually did want to stay with her anyways.  
  
Kanika smiled happily as her hikari let her up the stairs to his room. When they got there, Ryou pulled out a pair of pajamas, and handed her a pair as well. She shook her head, "You forget Ryou, I can produce my own."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes and grasped her ring. Her sweater and skirt melted away, leaving her in a short, sleeveless nightgown.  
  
Ryou meanwhile, went to the bathroom to change. When he returned to his room he was greeted with an interesting sight. Kanika had laid out on his rather large bed, silvery hair all over the pillows, bare legs stretched out, a seductive smile upon her face.  
  
//I'm waiting Ryou...//  
  
The pale boy gulped deeply, before obeying, sitting next to his yami on the bed. Kanika sat up some and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and pulled his lips to hers.   
  
She kissed him chastely for a moment, getting no response. Growling lightly, she let her tongue run across his soft lips before diving inside his mouth, tasting him. Ryou moaned softly as their tongues came into contact, and then pulled away, finally coming back to his senses. He panted softly as he scooted away from the spirit on his bed, "What are you doing?"  
  
The girl growled and crawled back to him on her hands and knees, "I want you Ryou. I want you so much..." She leaned on him again and nuzzled his neck.  
  
Ryou just pushed her away, "No! I can't do that!"  
  
"Please!" She stayed where she was and looked ferally at her hikari, "You don't know how I feel! It's been over 5,000 years since I've been with someone! It's like a craving! I need you, Ryou!"  
  
Ryou now looked slightly frightened, "No, I can't. And that's final. Maybe sometime later on....but not today."  
  
Kanika brought her knees to her chest, staring at her feet, "You're a virgin, aren't you."  
  
Ryou flushed again, staring at his hands, "Yes..."  
  
She climbed out of the bed and stood before him, "Then you don't understand." Without warning, she disappeared.  
  
Ryou went into a panic, where did she go? He didn't want to fuck her yet, but he most definitely didn't want her to leave! "Kanika? Yami?! Where are you?!"  
  
//I'm in my soul room Ryou.//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//I'm in my room in the ring. I can disappear whenever I like, and go here.//  
  
/Really?/  
  
//Yes, you can as well, but you won't disappear. Your body will appear like you're asleep. You now have your own room here as well.//  
  
/Oh.../  
  
//Look, Ryou? I'm sorry. Just because I'm rabidly horny because of being trapped in this Ra-damned ring, I shouldn't take it out on you.//  
  
/It's okay Yami./  
  
//I'll just wait until you are ready...//  
  
/Thanks Yami./  
  
//You're welcome Ryou. And you better get some sleep now. I expect a full tour of 'Britain', tomorrow.//  
  
/Alright Yami! Goodnight!/  
  
//Goodnight.//  
  
And the two drifted off to sleep, one in her soul room, and the other in his bedroom.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
A/N: Before you all go off and say Kanika is this major whore, keep in mind that she's from Egypt where there was never a man who could resist her. She thought Ryou wanted what she wanted. And after 5,000 years of being a horny 19 year old and having no sex, I'm sure we'd all be jumping the first person we met! ^_^  
  
A preview of what will happen next chappie: Ryou's father calls! Kanika sees someone she recognizes, and Ryou is forced to move Japan, because he's not 'behaving!'  
  
So drop me a review and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
